


The Little Master

by SheashireKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Before dad ruined everything, Birds are jerks, Draco and Dobby friendship, Good dogo, Lucius is the only bad person in this fic, My First Finished Fic EVER, Not Beta Read, OC doggos, Oneshot, The dogs from the films are in this one, The love between a boy and his dog, no dogs were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheashireKitten/pseuds/SheashireKitten
Summary: It's the story of how young Draco Malfoy first preformed magic. A brief look into Draco's Past, where the boy has not yet been indoctrinated with his fathers ideals.





	The Little Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicieLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicieLove/gifts).



> This idea was brought up during a conversation with my best friend who at the time was in southern USA while I was in Canada freezing my butt off. I hope you enjoy it! If you feel like leaving a comment don't fight the feeling!

There were One-hundred-and-twenty-seven books on the bookshelf standing proudly behind Father's pacing figure. Cosidius and Orion followed his constant movement. The Irish Wolfhounds lay on either side of me as I watched the stained glass window throw shades of green along the dark wood of the floor and occasionally upon the book Father held  open in the attempt to teach me the history of some great-great-great-too-many-times-great grandfather who created a living wall of thorn bushes to protect his daughter, or perhaps he meant to punish her? I lost the plot a while ago now, somewhere along book sixty-three. Now he's going on about dragons. I do love dragon stories and start to tune back in.  Unfortunately not a minute later the floo comes to life in vibrant greens with a voice calling for Father. The dogs standing immediately at attention, backs straight and ears perked in attention to the noise.

 

  "Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy, the aurors have moved their seasonal examinations to today! We aren't able to retrieve a number of books from your personal collection."

Looking irritated, father glances at his silver pocket watch and groans.

 

  "I hope this isn't another false alarm Nott." Glancing at me he sighs "Go on and busy yourself Draco, this concludes today's lesson."

 

I nod vigorously, a smile splitting my face.  Quickly leaving the study in order to find something fun to do, the hounds padding after me. Perhaps mother would let me fly my broom today!

  
  
  


_______________________________

  
  
  


Mother did not let me fly my broom today. After I took care to make myself look presentable and everything! I was still seething at the unfairness of it all.

 

    “‘Go walk the grounds’ she says,” he mocked in a high and surprisingly accurate rendition of his mothers patronizing voice, “as if we haven’t got the whole manor memorized. Right Cosi? Ori?” The dogs huffed resignedly as Cosi steered the little master away from the large antique flower vase that smelled like a doxy. Couldn’t have it bite their boy. He was so busy grumbling and running his little fingers through his silver blond hair that he hardly noticed being herded down the stairs.

 

As they were passing the kitchen little master stopped, turned around, and walked in calling for one of the house elves.

 

   “Dobby!”

 

   “Yes Master Draco, What can Dobby be doing for you?”

 

   “Can you bring me something sweet please? Mother is in the Blue Parlor for tea and Father has gone with Mr. Nott.”

 

   “Ah Dobby is sorry young one, Master and Mistress says ‘do not give Little Master sweeties without permission’, and Dobby is a good house elf.” Nodding his head, ears flapping about he stops. Opening one of his big buggy eyes Dobby smiles. “If only a _master_ of the house would give permission to give _Master Draco_ a sweet.”

 

The boy blinked owlishly then smiling said in his high and clear little voice “Dobby you have my permission to give your Master Draco sweets.” Dobby nodded his head in obvious approval ears flapping madly like a pair of bat wings.

 

   “Now Dobby has businesses to take care of for Mistress.” He said quite seriously. He snaps his fingers and a tray filled with small wrapped cakes and rolls as well as a bottle of pumpkin juice appears on the small table next to him. “A shame that Dobby must go now and not be able to watch Little Master.” A grin appearing once again on his face as Dobby winked at a smiling Draco. “Goodbye Master Draco!” and with that the little elf vanished with an almighty _Crack!_

 

Turning quickly to make sure there were no other elves to see, Draco made a grab for the cakes, stuffing some in the pockets of his robes. Drinking the juice the three make their way out of the kitchen, out into the front garden of the manor.

 

Finding a shady spot under one of the flowering willow trees where they would spend lazy afternoons, Draco sat and began to unwrap one of the sweets Dobby had ‘left behind’. Taking a small bite, he made sure that the treat was not chocolate, then proceeded to break the remaining piece into two, giving one half to each of his companions as he took out a sweet with chocolate and nuts for himself.

 

Tucking in they all sat and relaxed as Draco began playing with the snitch he constantly carried in his pocket. Ori was nearly dozing on the grass, when in the distance there was a loud honking noise. Both dogs lift their heads, ears perked and staring focused in the direction of the noise. The fur on their shoulders rose as out of the garden appeared a very large, and quite angry looking bird.

 

The creature was completely white, the only color being that of its eyes which were a startling shade of red. His tail was long and heavy behind him, it suddenly began to rustle and lift off the ground, fanning out fully behind him. Hundreds of white eyes swayed behind the red pair as the peacock approached the tree.

 

The dogs were growling lowly, Cosidius moving in front of Draco to protect him from the ire of the bird in front of them. Orion was tense and ready to pounce on the fowl, fur standing on end. Draco was frozen, staring at the monstrous bird with wide eyes, the nutty confection in his hand unwrapped and forgotten as he crushed it in his hands.

 

The bird, seeing this became even more incensed, making horrible screeching and honking noises as it ran towards Draco and the sweet in his hand.

 

Orion began barking madly at the feathered creature, snapping at him when he got too close. Cosidius nudged Draco in the direction of the manor, snapping him out of his petrified state and into panic. He looked to Orion who was barking and snapping at the bird, seeing that the silver gray dog seemed to be doing a good job of distracting the white menace, he ran for the door.

 

Hearing the loud cacophony of barks, growls, honks, and screeches Draco looked back to see the bird flying over the dogs. It was diving for him talons first, a streak of white against the greens of the garden.

 

Both Cosi and Ori dove to cover Draco, neither dog has the time to turn around. Draco lifts his arms as if to stop the bird, closing his eyes in freight. A warm sensation shoots through his hands, a flash of blue light and the peacock bounces off a blue dome. The surprised creature ruffles its white feathers, now a bit dusty and grass-stained from the struggle with Orion. Glaring at the three of us it once again raises its tail feathers but walks away, leaving the three stunned but relieved to see it gone.

 

   “Oh my- Draco! Oh my darling boy are you alright? I saw the light and I was so worried.” Pausing for a moment the look of panic had  left her face to be replaced by excitement. “Did you? Was it you who cast that?”

 

Draco nodded yes, still a bit shaken. “Such a clever boy! Mummy is very proud of you! Your first bit of magic! And powerful to boot! We must tell your father as soon as he comes home. He will be so pleased with you.”

 

Looking to the hounds her expression grew softer and more serious, “I knew my father was right to include you two in my dowry.” She smiled as she scratched them behind their ears. “You are both a boon to our house. Well done in protecting your Master.” Standing straight Narcissa led them all into the manor. “Come along then, let us go inside. I am sure the ladies will understand me cutting tea shorter than usual. After all our heroes deserve something special for lunch.”

 

With one arm draped across the shoulders of each dog they all made their way inside. Closing the door on the bird, who even Draco would admit was much lovelier from afar.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say a big thank you to my best friend (first reader, sister, and beta) for kicking my butt into gear and propelling me out of my comfort zone to actually finish a story! I couldn't have done it without you!


End file.
